HMS Argus
HMS ''Argus'' was a Battleship in service with the United Kingdoms Royal Navy, that saw action in the Mediterranean during the European Commonwealth-Middle East War, and would later be sent to protect the English Channel amid fears that a desperate France might attack via the channel. HMS Argus was crippled when the Great War began, and was heavily damaged, due to her proximity with the British Isles and proximity of Nuclear detonations. Today, the wreckage is a tempting target for looters, though the interested scavenger would require a vessel of some description to get to the hulking wreck, and a steady aim; due to the number of Mirelurks who took residence aboard the wreck. History HMS Argus was built at the shipyards of Swansea in Wales, being officially commissioned for active service on January 10th 2037, to the delight of many of the Royal Navies admiralty. HMS Argus was the first of her class, with a modern operating system and extremely expensive and costly Fusion reactor, which had consumed a great deal of the Royal Navies funding for the past 4 years, though the expense was balanced out somewhat by the long lifetime of the reactor, which was a joint venture between the Royal Navy and Poseidon Energy, who had the reactor manufactured in the United States at the Poseidon Energy Fusion Manufactory, being the largest project the facility had undertaken in its operating history. HMS Argus would be considered, for many years, the pride of the Royal Navy, sailing almost across the entire globe, completing her maiden voyage from the British Isles to the Overseas Territory of Hong Kong on June 12th 2037, performing admirably on both the journey to and from the Overseas Territory. HMS Argus operated throughout the late 2030s and 2040s on a number of patrol and policing operations, until the outbreak of the European Commonwealth-Middle East War, which resulted in the Battleship being deployed to the Mediterranean Overseas Territory of Malta, to act as a deterrent for any Egyptian vessels that might have attempted an attack on the smaller troop ships that were arriving from Italy. Argus remained in the Mediterranean for the duration of the War, before being recalled to the English Channel on January 12th 2060, when it became increasingly apparent to many in the United Kingdom that the European Commonwealth was in dire straits, due to the lack of any fossil fuels or uranium in the otherwise dried husks of once resource rich mines and oilfields in the Middle East. British interests now turned to ensuring an end to the civil unrest mounting at home, and to her defense from increasingly desperate former allies in Europe, HMS Argus continued her duties of policing the English Channel until the very eve of the Great War. On October 23rd 2077, HMS Argus was caught in one of the many nuclear detonations, first sighting mushroom clouds to both her port and starboard, both France and the United Kingdom being under fire. HMS Arguses Captain, despite frantic efforts, failed to make it to her home port in London, and was caught in one of the many electro-magnetic pulses and shockwaves, crippling the vessel and detonating her reactor; which in turn detonated the ammunition stores at her Bow, almost decapitating the Battleship. Those that weren't killed following the detonations, either died of radiation poisoning, or succumbed to ghoulification within mere months, loosing their higher cognitive functions due to the intense concentration of radiation. In Early 2126, a number of Mirelurks established a nest aboard the wreck, remaining there to this day, occasionally heading to the distant shore of the United Kingdom, for whatever reasons appealed to the simple minded Mirelurks. Many Scavengers have attempted to board the wreck of HMS Argus, though have been forced back due to poor weather conditions, or been killed by the Radioactive weather fronts, or by the vicious Mirelurk population that resides aboard the vessel. The once famous vessel, the pride of the Royal Navy; now a gutted hulk of jagged metal and debris, crawling with Feral Ghouls and Mirelurks. Category:Places Category:Pre-War Tech